Unwrap me
by MiyukiMyths
Summary: It's Eren's birthday and the day didn't go as he planned and decides to just take some relaxtion until however, someone does come with a happy birthday and a "present". ErenxLevi, Lemon, Uke Levi I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters. This purely fanmade and I make no profit.


Eren laid in his bed thinking about how crappy his day was. It was his birthday and he was forced to do hard labor, not to mention Mikasa and Armin were too busy to say happy birthday and sent some cheesy card saying "Happy birthday ,last another year without getting eaten by a titan". Nothing about that card brought a smile to his face. He was cleaning out stalls and grooming horses all day long. Eren brung his pillow to his face and muffled in was the worst birthday in his life, well ever since his mom got eaten every birthday was quite the shitter. Eren was feeling tense so he decided he should take a nice soak. Something soothing about his day.

Eren got naked and put his bath towel on to cover himself. He was just about to go take relaxtion till he heard a knock on his door. Eren got a little edgy after hearing that sound roar to his ears. He walked over to the door and took a deep breathe telling himself to relax and not punch whoever was at the door in the face. Eren slowly opened the door. "How may I help you?" Eren mumbled. At the door stood Levi, the leader of the scouting legion. "Can I come in?" Levi asked with the same blanked always. Eren's eyes widened,he stood up straight, cleared his throat and welcomed him walked inside, and noticed Eren was standing in nothing but a bath towel. "Did I interrupt something?" Levi asked. "No sir, I was just going to take a quick soak. What brings you here?" Eren asked. Levi just stood there in silence for a moment, struggling to brings these words off his tongue. "I heard it was your birthday today and I just wanted to say happy birthday, and I brought you something." Levi said. Eren was confused as to why out of all people Levi was the one to say happy birthday and what exactly was this gift. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Eren said while giving Levi a big smile. "Eren…" Levi murmured. Levi looked at Eren with a expression he had never seen before, Eren blushed while giving him a nervous laugh. "So what's the gift?"Eren asked. "It's me" Levi said. Levi unbuttoned his shirt,exposing his chest. "Do you accept it?" Levi asked while blushing.

Eren couldn't believe what was happening to him. Was his captian seriously doing this to him right now?

"Why are you offering your body?"Eren asked. "Because, I want you like I know you want me" Levi said with a sexy voice with a seductive look on his face. "You sure , you want me to have you like this?" Eren asked. "You can have me, I'm yours. Now stop asking questions and unwrap your present" Levi asserted.

Eren walked over to Levi,one hand combed through his hair while the other pulled his head closer to his enough for their lips to entered Levi's mouth, his tongue exploring inch of Levi. Levi heavily engaged in this kiss. Their lips battled each other for the dominate side. Eren won was desperately trying to breathe from nose but he couldn't. He was too focused on the hot steamy kiss he was receiving. Eren finally let go for them to breathe. Both stood there, gasping for air. Eren traced his hands over Levi's chest, slowly making his down to his pants. "You sure?" Eren nodded to tell him his answer. Eren unzipped Levi's pants and slid his hand down. He then wrapped Levi's member in his and began to pump gasped and gritted teeth as Eren could feel Levi's member throb in his hands. Eren then let go Levi's member, Levi whimpered wishing for the pleasure to come again.

"Lets go to the bedroom" Eren said. Levi followed Eren to the bedroom. Eren threw Levi on the bed, and removed his bath towel."Your turn" Eren said seductively. Eren walked to Levi and removed his shirt and pants. Levi sat there in his boxers. Eren slowly removed those too. Levi felt cold but he laid there on the bed straight on his back naked, looking Eren in the crawled on top of Levi and spread his legs giving a full view on everything. Eren once again, gripped Levi's member and rub the tip smoothly while licking his nipples. Levi gasped out of pleasure with every single lick and stroke. "E-e-eren …I don't how much longer ..I-I- I will last" Levi stuttered. "You can't… the fun has just began" Eren said. Eren sticked his fingers in his mouth and made they were covered in salvia. He traced them to Levi's entrance. "I'm going in, I'll be gentle" Eren confided with Levi. Levi nodded , preparing himself for this. Eren pushed in. Levi gasped and moaned. Eren started to suck on nipples again. Levi felt so many pleasures at wasn't sure if was the fact, Eren was doing all this. The fact that a titan shifter and his subordinate was doing this. It gave him such ecstasy. Eren had added another finger and Levi's toes began to curl.

Was is he this fragile?

A/N:

**I was so shy about this being my first lemon, and I didn't want to make it explicit just yet. This is just a short story, and there will be more chapters. Soley of them having...lemons ;)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
